Dream
by CaT70
Summary: YojiAya.


Weekly Fanfic #2! (dun da dun!!!)

This will be the only fic I state that I don't own Weiss. I do own Ran's little asshole conscience, butchaknow whatever. If you think I own Weiss, or decide to sue me coz I dun write a little crap disclaimer, I'll laugh in your lawyers face, laugh in your face, laugh at the judge and all the other people. Then if you win, I'll give you the uh…48ish pennies I have, and my Yoji/Aya doujinshi. But then I'll sneak into your house at night and steal the doujinshi back, and since a trial costs a lot of money you really won't win anything, only waist my time where I could be writing more sappy fanfiction!!!

Yeah. Weiss Kreuz. Yoji/Aya. Angst/Sap/Humor (I can't stay away!)

Aya's pissed and no one can figure out why.

Only spell checked. Hasn't been re read or beta'd. If u dun like it u could do it for me! I'll give you a cookie in the shape of…yeah…

Dreams

_Why don't you love?_

I don't believe in it.

But you love him 

He's my friend

_He _loves _you_

…

He does 

…I don't know

Are you sure? I think you do 

How much could you know? You're just a voice

But you're talking, and that's a great achievement 

Shut up

But then we can't talk 

I don't want to talk to you

Then why do you? 

…

I thought as much You really should tell him 

I thought I told you to go away

Maybe if you listened to me I would He needs to know 

I don't believe in…

But you do 

No I don't

You're breaking his heart 

…

You're causing him pain by not telling him the truth 

I…I can't…

Sure you can Just say 'I. Love. You.' That simple 

No it's not

_Yes it is_

No i-

Stop arguing with me and do it 

…

Aya woke with a start. He gasped slightly, opening his eyes. Aya didn't scream, didn't sit up. It wasn't what Aya did. He was too good for that. That was weak, and Aya didn't _do_ weak. It was early, or so claimed the clock. 4:47am, not anywhere near the 6am he got up at.

Next to him, Yoji made a small snort, and moved a little, forcing Aya to move with him. He was…cute when he slept, not that he would admit that to Yoji, and most of the time himself. Because that was weak as well. He didn't understand how it quite started out. Maybe it was the way Yoji would look at him, or how he seemed to treat Aya slightly different than everyone else. Whatever it was, it turned into…this. Whatever you would call it they had. It wasn't really dating, although Ken and Omi liked to think different, but it wasn't 'friends with benefits' either. They didn't fuck and leave. It was more than that, although Aya didn't know what quite to call it.

He wouldn't call it love thou. Love wasn't a word he used…ever. Except for maybe Aya-chan, but even then it was only in his head, and never aloud. Everyone knew he loved his sister, so there was no point in goading about it. But Yoji…he was a different kind of…something. He was just different. Not love and not just sex. It was somewhere in between, and that scared Aya (not that that would be admitted either). He couldn't grasp it, put a label on it and call it what it was, he didn't know _what_ it was.

Yoji stirred again, and cracked one eye open. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. You need it." He gave Aya a little hug, and then resumed sleeping.

Aya glared, not that Yoji could see him. How many times did he have to tell the man not to call him that? It was aggravating. He wasn't sweet about anything, and the heart part could kiss his ass. He knew Yoji did it on purpose, did it to purposely bother him.

He felt Yoji's hand move from his back up to his neck, massaging it slightly. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as asleep as Aya had thought. He ran his other hand up and down Aya's spine, making him shiver slightly, tingles running up and down.

He realized he was tense. His thoughts had bothered him so much that he was starting to get angry over it, and he had no idea why. "What's wrong with you? It's the middle of the night, and you feel like you're ready to kick someone's ass." Both eyes were open this time. Yoji was wide-awake, ready to bother Aya back into sleep.

Aya glared. "Nothing." One word answers…sweet. Aya was grumpy. Considering it was almost five in the morning, and they hadn't gone to bed but a few hours ago, Yoji could concur.

"Come on. Relax." He put a little bit more pressure into his massage, causing Aya's eyelids to droop, a slight gasp. Yoji was magic with his hands. And his tong. And just about every other part of his body. He could make a person go weak with just a kiss, or in this case, a massage.

After a short while, Aya noticed two things. One, that Yoji wasn't stopping, and two, that he was starting to fall back asleep. His issues would have to be resolved at a later date.

"Goodnight sweetheart…"

"Yoji we have to get up."

_Later_

"Yoji. Get. Up. Now."

Let me sleep 

"Yoji!"

Fine, I'm getting up 

Yoji opened his eyes, and came face to face with Aya. He was staring down at him a scowl on his face. Yup, Yoji should definitely get up now. But he just really wanted Aya to come back to bed and play. Sure it wasn't going to happen, but he could fantasize, right?

He got a pillow to the head. "Yoji get up you lazy ass!" The pillow was Aya, but the voice was Ken. He banged on their door and continued down he hallway. Why was he berated for wanting to stay in bed? He could think of worse things he could be doing right now. Oh well, Aya just had a stick up his butt that Yoji was in the process of removing, and KenKen…well he just needed to get some. He could tell by the looks he and the chibi were giving to each other, that it shouldn't be a problem. He completely forgot Aya was looming over him, until he opened his mouth.

"Yoji I said get the fuck up right now! Get your lazy ass out of the fucking bed and get ready!!"

Whoa. That was uncalled for. He blinked up at Aya, sitting up and away from the nice comfy bed. Shit, Aya was _pissed_. He tended to refrain from such language unless he was talking about Takatori. And he certainly didn't direct it towards Yoji anymore. It used to happen, before they began seeing each other, but it was rare, and nowhere near that magnitude. It wasn't really the language Aya used; it was his expression when he used it. He wasn't just pissed, he was fucking furious. It wasn't Yoji's laziness, because Aya never yelled at him for it. Got mad, sure, but never yelled at him. His eyes weren't blank, or cold, they were…terrifying. If looks could kill, Yoji would have been dead, or really fucking close to it.

He blinked up at Aya. "What the hell's wrong with you this morning?" He wasn't angry. There was something else that had set Aya off, and he wanted to know what it was. Now. A pissed Aya was _not_ a fun Aya. The Glare went up a notch, and Yoji was afraid that Aya was going to…attack him. Aya wouldn't do that, but right now it seemed a high possibility.

He hissed at Yoji and turned around, digging through the dresser to find a shirt. He was only wearing a pair of, surprise surprise, black pants, and black socks. Yoji got up off the bed, very awake now, and walked over to him. Aya was almost trembling he was so angry.

He wrapped his arms around Aya's midsection. "Hay calm down. What's the—" And got elbowed mid sentence.

He and Aya were known to exchange blows, but they were all gentle. When Aya didn't want to be touched in the flower shop, or on a mission, he would gently push Yoji away with a "Not during the mission.", or "Not now." But that was a serious hit, one Aya would use on a dark beast. And it fucking hurt!

"Ow! Jesus Christ Aya! That fucking hurt!" He wrapped both arms around his waist, gingerly holding the blow that was starting to blossom into a beautifully large sized bruise.

"It was supposed to!"

Yoji didn't know what was worse, the fact that he couldn't touch Aya and get him to calm down, or that he had no clue as to what was his problem. He was about to start yelling, but Aya stopped him.

He slapped Yoji. A wicked backhand to his face that stopped him from thinking.

"Fuck you Kudoh!"

Aya walked out the door, and that was apparently that.

He avoided them all day long, all three of them. It wasn't abnormal for Aya to be angry with Yoji, hell it happened often, but never like this. Whatever had set him off made him almost unbearable. He wouldn't speak to any of them, and even poor Omi was under the attack, when he went over to ask Aya a question, he got a glare. Omi 'eep'ed and made his way over to the side of the store, which in turn made Ken pissed for being pissed at Omi for no reason, which just made Aya angrier, which just confused the hell out of Yoji.

It was the longest workday of Yoji's life _ever_.

They finally scooted the last of the customers out, deciding to close slightly early, considering the environment. When they were all back in the apartment, Ken got on Yoji's case. Omi tried to intervene, but failed miserably.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off so badly?!"

He so did _not_ need this right now. "Me? How should I know? I didn't do anything this morning, he woke up like this! I'd ask him but last time I tried I got a nice multicolored bruise to my stomach and a slap to the face!"

Ken stopped. "He…he hit you?"

"No shit." The bruise was a gross mixture of yellow, green, black, blue, and purple. An artist would have been proud. Yoji was just pissed. "And it wasn't an 'Aya' hit either. He was serious."

Omi stared at Yoji. "How bad is it?"

He lifted up the bottom of his shirt to reveal a nice orange size bruise. Ken winced and Omi gasped. "I think you should leave him alone for now. Both of you. Whatever his problem is, it isn't going away right now, and I don't want anyone dieing."

The problem was, there wasn't any sarcasm or humor in his voice.

So Yoji went out. He figured it was best before he decided to make his way upstairs and probably got into a brawl that ended up with one or both of them dead. Most likely him, and he still wouldn't know what had Aya's panties in a bunch.

He snickered, despite the lack of the day's humor. What a cute site to see. He stored it away in his 'ways to molest Aya and turn him on' memory bank. Whatever Aya was pissed about had to do with Yoji in some demented way shape or form. That was the pattern with them. Aya would get mad at him, Yoji would apologize, in one way or another, they'd have make up sex, and everything would be good again. He figured flowers, some of Aya's favorite tea, which would probably cost Yoji more than the pair of leather pants he'd been wanting for the past month, and some other little tidbits that showed he knew Aya, and truly was sorry.

Enough _way_ overpriced tea to last a year, Aya's favorite chocolate, again overpriced, and a glorious arrangement later, since he wasn't taking any chances, Yoji was in front of their room. At least Aya had stayed in their room and hadn't retreated back to his old, gloomy one. It was bad when he did that. Now all he had to do was face the music. Probably his funeral march.

He slammed the door in ken's face, along with ken's now black eye. His third shot of the day, a new record. Too bad he was too angry to appreciate it. He didn't bother to lock the door, figuring if Ken wanted to follow him in here, it was his death wish, and Aya would be happy to grant it.

He hated Ken. He hated Yoji. Yoji more than Ken, but Aya wasn't one to discriminate. Aya threw himself down on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. He hated Ken for not minding his own business, and for not leaving Aya alone when he damn well knew he should have. He hated Yoji even more. Hated him for not letting him be. Hated him for touching him. Hated him for being there.

You're just angry 

He realized he must have fallen asleep. Just another can of gasoline to add to his inferno of anger.

You have no right to be angry They're your friends and they just want to help you 

FUCK YOU!

You're such a stupid ass 

GO AWAY!

Why don't you just listen to yourself Your doing the exact opposite of what you know you should be doing

SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!

You ignorant asshole Ken and Omi care about you They're your friends and Yoji loves you although I can't see why he would love someone like you when he deserves so much better

Aya was too angry to respond

How can you hate him so much? 

I Don't Hate Him!

Are you so sure? 

…I…I don't hate him…

_He Loves You How hard is that for you to understand? And then here you are, all high and mighty go and _slap _him You don't deserve him_

…

Fine But just so you know in the end if you continue to act this way he'll get tired of it and leave your sorry ass and you'll die miserable and alone wishing that you could have given up your pride By then it will be too late But since you're above that I'll let you dig your own grave Enjoy lying in it alone since you just gave up the best thing that could would and will ever happen to you

Ran realized that the person he hated most, was himself…

Yoji knocked gently. Then a little harder when he got no response. When Aya still didn't answer him, he figured it was safe. Aya had had over four hours to cool down. If he was screwed now, then so be it.

He tried the lock, not wanting to have to pick it, but to his surprise the door opened. Slowly he opened the door. "Aya…?" All the lights were out, the only source of sight being the moon shining through the window. The room was black, with a slight tint of white to everything. Maybe Aya was gone.

He shut the door behind him, and went to turn on the light, when a noise caught his attention. It was infinitesimal, almost inaudible. Like a mouse running through a packed room, if Yoji hadn't been listening for anything he would have missed it. There it went again. And again.

He walked over from the door, and put his items on a table. Aya wasn't gone, he was still there, on the bed bathed in moonlight. Yoji couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed, but he knew he was awake. If the trembling of his shoulders, and his hands covering his face were any indication. The small noises he was making were the hitching of his breath.

Yoji sat down on the bed slowly, his weight making a slow dent on the bed as to not surprise Aya. He sat there for a moment, completely at a loss of what was going on. Before, Aya was so angry he couldn't put it into words, and now…now here he was, laying on their bed, in the dark, crying. Yoji had never seen Aya cry. He didn't even know the man knew how.

Gently, he bent over Aya, wrapping his arms around his shaking form, pulling him up into a tender hug. He fought Yoji at first, but not very hard. Knowing that he was either not going to win, or just too tired to even try beyond what his instincts told him to.

They sat there for the longest time. Aya's sobs escalated until he was full on crying, bawling his eyes out and was helpless to stop it. Yoji held him like any friend, or lover, would. He stroked his hair, and ran a hand up and down his back, whispering calming words into his ear. It hurt him so much to see Aya like this. There were hardly times where his emotions won over, and Yoji had seen Aya appear to be what he thought was 'torn up' over his sister. But it was nothing compared to what he was seeing, and feeling right now. Aya was like a child who had just lost both their parents.

But that had already happened.

He wondered if this was Ran. The sweet little boy that they all knew was down there somewhere, too scared to come out, afraid of being hurt anymore. He also wondered if this was how he had been when he lost his parents. Before he walked into this room, he couldn't have imagined Aya every crying. But Ran, or this Aya he was holding now, was a completely different story.

These thoughts hurt him. To know that before Weiss, before Aya had ever even held a sword, that he wasn't afraid to show who he was. It didn't terrify him to let out the beautiful, intelligent, sweet and caring Ran that he now locked up deep inside for no one to find. It made Yoji want to cry.

Eventually, for what could have been all night, but had to have been longer, Aya finally was able to regain some of his composure. Tears still leaked from the corners of his eyes, but he could breathe normally. Yoji looked down at Aya, pulling him away slightly, just enough to look at him. His face was flushed red; his eyes even redder from years and years of unshed tears that were forced out. He was still trembling ever so slightly, and had wet trails from his eyes to his chin. He was beautiful.

He wouldn't look Yoji in the eye. "Aya…" He got no response. "Aya…look at me, please." His eyes continued downcast, looking at nothing in particular as long as it wasn't Yoji. He had guilt written all over his flushed face

"Ran please look at me…"

That got a response. Whether it was the pleading tone of Yoji's voice, or the use of his real name, was irrelevant. His eyes were the important thing. They were a deep shade of purple outlined in red. They contained too many emotions for one person to handle. Sadness, guilt, desperation, dread, and oh so much fear. He had a deer caught in the headlights look, his eyes wide, still leaking crystal tears of pain from his heart.

"It's alright. You're safe. It's going to be alright sweetheart…" He kissed Aya gently in between words. Anything and everything he could say he did. Aya just clutched at him like he was the last thing on earth keeping him sane. In all honesty, Yoji was.

"I'm sorry…" He looked at Yoji. The one person in the world who wouldn't ever abandon him, and decided that that was all he needed in life. Yoji. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" It was the only thing to say. But how could he ever be forgiven? He had yelled at him, then when the man tried to comfort him, he had hit him. Not once but twice. A slap and a punch are two very different things. A punch is out of anger, and is meant to physically hurt. A slap is a completely different thing. It's personal, and is meant to hurt much deeper than physically. He didn't mean to hurt Yoji, his whole life just turned out that way.

"It's okay. Shhh… it's alright Ran. No ones going to hurt you anymore. I promise…" Yoji looked back into his eyes. "You don't have to hide these things from me. I want everything from you Ran, the good and the bad. You have to tell me things that are bothering you. I can't always tell. Will you tell me?" If he could, it would be a major breakthrough, not only in their relationship, but in Aya.

He seemed to be thinking about it. "Please don't leave me…" It was quieter than a whisper.

Yoji couldn't help but stare back. Where would he ever get an idea like that? "Ran I love you. I'll never leave you, for as long as you want." The fear left his eyes, but the guilt only worsened. Aya was known to take on far more than his share of guilt. He should have been able to save his parents. Should have had the strength to help his sister. A mission accident could always find a way to make Aya the problem. Yoji hated it.

"Ran…"

"I love you." He threw himself at Yoji, hiding his face. Yoji didn't move. Did he just say what he thought Ran said? It was shocking. The closest to love he had ever gotten out of Aya was 'You're my best friend', and even that had taken work and been an accomplishment. This thrilled him, and a warm tingly sensation ran through his stomach. He hugged Ran and smiled. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for even longer. Ran wasn't crying anymore, but he was far from moving away. Yoji didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He propped himself up against their pillows, on their bed, in their room, and held Aya against him. He looked up, and Yoji smiled at him. "Hay there sweetheart." He had never been more beautiful.

Until he smiled back at Yoji. His breath caught, and he could only look at Ran. He looked genuinely happy. It made Yoji want to cry, but in a good way. He brushed back some stray strands of crimson hair. "So what was bothering you so much to bring upon this?"

He looked at Yoji, looked away, looked back, opened his mouth, closed it, looked confused. "I…I don't really know."

He quirked an eyebrow. Ran looked even more confused. "I…I guess I was…I don't know…arguing with myself. There was a voice, and it was telling me things. I was afraid, because it told me that you would leave me and…and I would end up…alone." The fear was back in his eyes. "Don't leave me. Please Yoji."

He kissed Ran gently on the head. "I told you I wouldn't, didn't I? I love you, you don't need to worry about little things like that. They aren't going to happen." He grinned. "Besides, if I left, then there would be no more Yoji for all the shop girls, and we'd go out of business."

Ran pouted at him, and Yoji realized that he was seeing more emotions in the past few hours than he ever had. He hoped it would stay that way. He rested his head on Yoji's shoulder with a sigh. "Mine."

Yoji chuckled. "Yours. All yours sweetheart."

Ran ran a hand over Yoji's bruise, and he winced. The damn thing still hurt. "Sorry. I'm sorry Yoji." Yoji could hear the guilt in his voice.

He gently tapped Ran's head. "It's nothing. At least I'll now have something to compare with KenKen. Nice shot by the way."

Ran still looked guilty, and Yoji was pretty sure he still felt bad too. "Hay, consider his black eye payment for the one he gave you when you first joined our team. That little ass deserved a good smack. Maybe it put the bolts back in place."

That got a small laugh out of him. A beautiful sound that was a little to deep from not being used enough. "Besides, there's gotta be someone to put _me_ back in my place." Ran snorted.

"Just think about it. There'd be no stopping me. All the women of the world would flock to Tokyo just to be with the great Yoji kudoh. And I'd try to please them all, I really would, but—Ow! Hay!" Ran had picked up a pillow and started smacking Yoji with it. "What was that for?"

"I'm putting you in you're place." He smacked Yoji again. "Mine."

Yoji ducked and grabbed his own pillow. Well it was actually Ran's, and he had Yoji's, but that didn't matter. "This means war. Are you sure you can handle the—" Ran started to beat him with the soft weapon again. They rolled around on the bed, dodging and striking each other. Yoji had a slight disability, but that didn't stop him from winning. Truthfully it was a tie. He had Ran pinned down underneath him, both pillows discarded somewhere. He had a large smile on his face, and Ran…well he was laughing. It was at that point that Yoji realized that he was ticklish, and set out on a mission to find every single sensitive spot.

He couldn't breathe. Yoji was going to tickle him to death, but he just couldn't stop laughing. It felt so good, and he was just so happy that Yoji didn't hate him, that he just didn't care that they were acting like children. He didn't give a crap whether or not Yoji got up in time to go on his shift. All that mattered was right now was he and Yoji lying on the bed, fully clothed, save for Ran's socks which Yoji took hostage, just being together. He couldn't describe the feeling, it didn't have a name, was too good to be labeled.

He curled up in Yoji's arms. It was starting to snow outside. Pretty soon they would hopefully be able to close shop because of weather conditions, and he and Yoji could spend time together, just spending time together. He hadn't done that since he was little.

Ran inhaled deeply, smelling Yoji. "I love you." He didn't know what love was, but this was it in his mind. It didn't matter, as long as he had Yoji. Who smiled and hugged him close, "Love you too sweetheart…"

Yeah. I'm just a weee bit stressed with work and finals coming up, and projects, and my AP class, and I just read a really sad book and so I felt the need to be really sappy. And I'm having guy issues so yeah! I love sap, especially with Yoji/Aya. Their stories are always depressing, so I want happy!!! HAPPY! Yeah that's right! Heh. And since I have skool soon, and it's 2:44am, I'm gonna go to bed now.

Btw switching from Aya to Ran etc. was on purpose in case anyone was confused.

Yeah. I've always found 'sweetheart' and 'kitten' to be the best Aya nicknames. Kitten of course, and I just think sweetheart is close to I love you, duno why, so I always have Yotan use it

I think my next fic I'll have Yotan get his bellybutton pierced so Ayan has something to play with, besides the fact that men with bellybutton piercing (specially someone like Yoji) are Thexy! So yeah

Reviews are my biggest friend!!! Anything you write is greatly appreciated so I dun feel like I'm writing crap that no one reads or cares about! Everyone needs a little happy Yoji/Aya every once in a while right? bai!


End file.
